The Monster of Gravity Falls
by Sundiel260
Summary: Sometimes the secrets of Gravity Falls are suppose to be locked away for good and never to be revealed. But when Dipper is hurt by an unknown monster that poisons him, it's up to Mable to save him before he either dies or get's eaten by the monster. With the help of her former enemy, can she unlock the secret to saving her brother?
1. Intro

If there was one word for anything in the whole world that would describe the creepiest, mysterious, and adventure around every corner town that surrounds itself in that one word that could describe it. That one word that people would have to accept. That one word that describes everything. That one word that makes anything in that town to make sense.

That one,

Simple,

Small,

Word,

Was…

…

Weird.

That's right. The only word that described the town perfectly was weird. The town was weird. Its occupants were weirder. And the whole mystery that surrounded the town was the weirdest. Sadly it couldn't be helped. But with its quirks also came with a few acceptations. Like parties, or holidays, or even just a plain good day, it seemed to make up for its flaws.

But as ordinary or unordinary as this town may seem, it still held secrets that no one could imagine. Yes, secrets that are yet to be unraveled and solved, but few are needed to remain unsolved. Few which are needed to be kept locked away, and sealed tight with thick heavy chains, and the key broken and lost forever, to those who know its secret hope and pray that it will never again be known to anyone else to the far future.

…But some secrets,

…Never stay hidden,

…For long.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_


	2. Waking up from a nightmare

Darkness. Thick fog. Endless trees. That's what he saw blurring past him as he kept running. But running from what? He didn't know. He didn't have the journal with him. He left it back at the Mystery Shack. Back with his uncle. Back with his friends and coworkers. Back with his twin sister. Oh, man how he really wished to be there instead of running for his life right now. And he really wished he brought that journal with him. He always took the journal with him! But he left it at the shack and now here he was running for his life away from…whatever it was that was chasing him.

Glancing behind him, his eyes widened with fear. With all his might, he jumped as far as he could to the right as a large black mass of something narrowly grazed his elbow followed by a loud SNAP! as a poor tree was caught between the creature's jaws. He was glad that he was able to dodge getting eaten, but still ran as fast as he could away from it. Glancing once again behind, he could barely see the slit form of the creature's long, narrow, snake-like neck rising above the trees, probably trying to free its fangs from their prison.

A low frightful chuckle managed to escape his lips, turning his gaze back on the path he was running. It wasn't long before he came to a cliffs edge that he skidded to a complete stop. Looking over the horizon, he awed at the sight. He could see the whole town bellow, covered in illuminating light.

Safety.

He sighed in relief, only to have the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as an unearthly roar shook the ground with force, reminding him of the danger he was in. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh—AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" If he hadn't looked behind himself, he wouldn't have seen the oncoming tree that was hurled at him. He curled himself into a ball, waiting for the painful impact. But the tree never hit its target. Instead it hit the ground only a few inches away from him, imbedding itself deep within the ground.

Feeling no pain, he peered through his eyes and screamed. Not at how close the tree was to hitting him, no, but what was past the tree and starring back at him from the dark forest. Menacing, icy, soulless, un-matching eyes glowed within the darkness, laminating a sickly color mixer of lime green and way too bright yellow. He would have taken the time to study the eyes if the beast didn't reared its neck back slowly, ready to strike its prey down. Fear was taking over him. His body felt cold, images of his life flashed before his own eyes, he could feel his heart pounding inside his chest with such force he thought briefly that it might burst.

But what both occupants didn't notice accept for each other, was the ground underneath was giving out, as the tree that was embedded in the earth had given the unsteady cliff its last straw. Just as the beasts head shot forward, the ground underneath him gave way, sending him backwards and just missing the beasts under jaw as it once again missed its target.

Time seemed to move slowly then, giving him the time to actually look at what little he could make out in the dark. Squinting to get a better view in the dark, he was actually surprised to see a slight mixture of fur and scales from what he could make out.

But he never got to study it more as time didn't seem to slow down the beast as it maneuvered its head and glared at him with such cold, evil eyes. At that very moment, time came back, and he started plummeting. Plummeting to the ground, he realized. He was falling! He wanted to scream, he wanted his friends, he wanted his great uncle, but mostly, he wanted his twin. His sister. His counterpart. The yang to his yin. His own sibling.

His eyes once again came back to the monster. To his surprise, he could just make out the beasts head against the stars twinkling light. His was shocked to barely see a slight form of a deer-like head, aside that it didn't have horns or ears.

Sadly, he was too engrossed at studying the creature's features, he didn't notice it opening it mouth wide like a snake and spiting something out that was so small and fast as a bullet he didn't notice it till it hit him right on the lower left side of his midsection.

He felt it. The pain. The hot, agonizing, unbearable pain rippled throughout his whole body. On instinct, his body curled into a ball, trying his hardest not to scream out in pain. Unknown to him, tears were starting to drip out of his eyes, being carried away by the wind and out in to the starry night.

_…__dipper…_

It wasn't visible, but his body had flinched a bit. Did…did he hear someone calling out? At the rate he was falling, he was pretty sure that nothing could reach his ears with the wind howling past him. Maybe…he was just imagining things?

_…__dipper…_

No! Wait! He did hear something! But…why did it sound so far away?

_…__Dipper…_

No! It didn't sound so far now! But who was Dipper?

_…__Dipper_

That voice. It sounded…familiar. Who was-?

_Dipper_

Wait a moment…he knew that voice. He would know it anywhere!

_Dipper!_

His eyes cracked open, glancing around in what little motion the pain would allow. "M—mayb-?"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In that moment, he had forgotten of the beast, up till now. Snapping his head upwards, forgetting the pain at the moment, he saw the interior of the beast's fleshy opened mouth coming at him till it was only of few centimeters above his head. Fear over took him again as the jaws of the beast snapped shut around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_DIPPER! WAKE UP!_

**XXX**

{Mabel's P.O.V.}

"Dipper wake up! Wake up!"

I kept yelling at him, shaking both of his shoulders roughly, hoping it would wake him up and out of the nightmare he was in. I didn't know what to think. First, my brother screams in his sleep, waking me up in the process, thrashing in his sleep mumbling about some sort of monster chasing him. All I knew was that I had to wake him up.

"DIPPER! WAKE UP!"

Before I realized it, Dipper opened his opened his eyes, immediately siting up and screaming out his lungs.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He began thrashing, probably because I think he still thinks he's in his dream.

"Dipper! It's all right! It's me!" I had a surprisingly good grip on his shoulders. Keeping them firm, I tried once again shaking him out of his dream, calling out his name a couple times. It seemed to work, cause after a few seconds he stopped his thrashing, glancing around wildly till his eyes were looking at mine.

"M—Mabel?"

"Morning doofus." Pulling him in to a hug, a small smile of relief etched itself on my face. Boy did Dipper give me a heart attack.

"B—but the monster-."

"It was all just a nightmare, Dipper. It wasn't real."

"But it felt so real. Like I was really going to die."

I let go of him, looking directly into his eyes, smiling reassuringly. "Dipper, it wasn't real. That monster can't get you if it isn't real. Besides, we've run into and survive all kinds of monsters. One little monster can't get you in a dream."

"But it wasn't little." He pulled his legs close to his chest, turning his gaze away from mine. "This one was big. Huge!" Dipper threw his hands in the air, waving around his hands. "It was bigger than 3, no, 5 two story houses stacked together! And, oh man, the way that-." He brought his arms down, looking at his hands as if he was seeing something I couldn't. "It—its eyes. They were…they were so cold when you looked at them. I thought that if I starred at them too long I would've turned to stone." He buried his face in his hands. It wasn't even a few seconds that the most shocking thing I've ever seen my brother do.

He began to cry. At first I thought he was laughing, but then I thought who would laugh after having a nightmare?

"Hey, ssh, Dip, ssh, it's okay." I was back to hugging him again, rubbing slow circles on his back and rocking back and forth slowly, whispering soft words of comfort in his ears like mom used to do when either of us had a nightmare. "Sssh, Dipper it's okay. Sssh, the monster can't get you now."

This went on only for a moment before the door to the attic open with Grunkle Stan running in with a broom. It didn't even take him a minute to realize what happened when he spotted us. "What happened?" He asked, placing the broom against the wall. "Dip had a nightmare." "Figures." He came over to us folding his arms in annoyance. "Must have been one heck of a nightmare for him to be screaming in his sleep." "Grunkle Stan!"

"What?" I glared at him a little, pulling my brother closer. "Listen, kid." He walked over to us, sitting down at the end of the bed. "Nightmares happen. Sometimes you can shrug it off sometimes they make ya wet your pants. Look! I'll I'm saying that nightmares are nothing to be taken literally, okay?"

It didn't seem to help. Dipper was still crying. Grunkle Stan must have noticed because he sighed. "Dipper. Dipper look at me." Dipper did what he was told and looked at him. "Listen, how bout I whip us up something so we can all get back to sleep, k? Something to calm down."

Dipper didn't answer, but he did shake his head a little. "Alright. I'll be back." Stan left, leaving only me to comfort my brother. "…he's right." "Huh?" "Grunkle Stan. He's right. I shouldn't let a little nightmare get to me." "Aah, Dip. Grunkle Stan is being Grunkle Stan. I get a bit shaken up when I have a nightmare." Dipper looked at me, and something about his glance made me…think.

Dipper was usually the more mature one, but…the look he gave me. He looked so frightened and shaken, like he was about to cry again. He almost looked younger, almost like a scared baby bunny without its mom. "…But do your nightmares show you dying in a monsters mouth?"


End file.
